singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Taken List
This is the current taken list for Singularity. New characters, please use this template and add yourself under your canon heading. If you are the first character from a canon, please make a heading for it. Series are arranged alphabetically. For NPCs, see the NPCs page. 2001: A Space Odyssey HAL 9000 - canon Aliens vs. Predators Grid - AU PFC Jenette Vasquez Avatar: The Last Airbender Azula - AU Zuko - canon Sokka- AU Bioshock Eleanor Lamb - canon Broken Saints Raimi Matthews - canon Dead Space Michael Altman - canon Isaac Clarke - canon Alejandro Borges - canon Karrie Norton (Vandal) - canon Doctor Who The TARDIS - canon Dragon Age Fenris - canon Marian Hawke - AU Dresden Codak Kimiko Ross - AU DC Universe Jaime Reyes - canon Halo 686 Ebullient Prism - canon Black-One - canon Catherine-B320 - canon Emile-A239 - AU Thom-293 - canon Private O'Brien - canon The Rookie -'' AU'' Homestuck Aradia Megido - canon Becquerel - canon Bro Strider - canon Davesprite - canon Dave Strider - canon Dave Strider - AU Eridan Ampora - canon Gamzee Makara - canon Gamzee Makara - AU Jack Noir - AU Jade Harley - canon Jadesprite - canon John Egbert - canon Karkat Vantas - canon Karkat Vantas - AU Peregrine Mendicant'' - CR AU (a_facility)'' Nepeta Leijon - canon Sollux Captor - canon Terezi Pyrope - canon Terezi Pyrope'' - CR AU (a_facility)'' Vriska Serket - canon How to Train Your Dragon Astrid Hofferson -'' canon'' Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third -'' canon'' The Hunger Games Foxface - canon I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream AM - canon Kiki's Delivery Service Jiji - canon Leverage Parker - canon Eliot Spencer- canon Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Yako Katsuragi - manga Mass Effect EDI - canon Garrus Vakarian - canon Commander Jane Shepard (Renegade) - AU Kaidan Alenko - canon Mordin Solus - canon Thane Krios - canon Zaeed Massani -'' canon'' Jeff 'Joker' Moreau - canon Urdnot Wrex - canon Commander John Shepard (Paragon) - AU Metroid Samus Aran - canon Meta-Ridley - AU Misfits Nathan Young - canon Original Characters Alex Alex Wilson Ismene Maria McFlannery Portal GLaDOS - au Chell - canon P-Body - canon Wheatley - canon Chell - au Doug Rattmann - canon Protomen Joe - canon Protoman - canon Megaman - canon Prototype Alex Mercer - canon Puella Magi Madoka Magica Kyubey - canon Red vs Blue Intelligence Program Delta - au Freelancer Agent York - au Agent Washington and Epsilon - au Agent Washington - canon PVT Franklin Donut (Agent Iowa) - au PFC Dick Simmons - canon Kaikaina "Sister" Grif'' - canon'' PVT (MJPNFC) Dexter Grif - canon The Director - canon The Counselor - canon PVT Leonard Church (Alpha) - canon Saint Seiya Kiki - canon Samurai Jack Jack - canon Slayers Lina Inverse - canon Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog - canon Ivo Robotnik - canon AU Southern Vampire Mysteries Sookie Stackhouse - canon Star Wars HK-47 - canon System Shock SHODAN - canon Tangled Rapunzel - canon Team Fortress 2 RED Scout - canon Terminator Sarah Connor - canon John Connor - canon Transformers Barricade (Bayverse) - Axiom Nexus Knock Out - Canon Nemesis Prime - Alternity Ratchet (Bayverse) - Canon Shockwave (G1 Dreamwave) - Cape & Cowl Skyfire - Cape & Cowl Treasure Planet Jim Hawkins - MS Elegante Tron Alan Bradley - canon Anon - au CLU - au Ed Dillinger Jr. - canon Gem - au Gibson - canon Jalen ❝Abraxas❞ - canon Jalen - au Kevin Flynn - canon Tron - canon True Blood Eric Northman - canon Ultimate Marvel Pietro Lehnsherr - canon Up Dug - canon X-Men: Evolution Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner - canon X-Men: First Class Armando "Darwin" Muñoz - canon Charles Xavier - canon Erik Lehnsherr'' - canon'' X2 Logan Category:Characters